


A Patchwork Family

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Sarada and Bolt are twins, this is a giant happy ending full of wishful thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Sakura! Sai! Happy Teammates Day!"</p><p>The holiday was a manner of celebrating the bonds that formed within genin teams. There was an unshakable bond formed when you experienced all of yours firsts together that lingered even after the teams had split down their own paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patchwork Family

**Author's Note:**

> WISHFUL THINKING ALL OVER THE PLACE.  
> NO DEATH ANYWHERE EXCEPT FOR MINOR CHARACTERS!! IT'S LOVELY AND I'M GLAD I WROTE THIS BECAUSE IT MADE ME SO HAPPY.  
> The kids are the only mystery in this fic because I haven't quite decided how they happened yet. Definitely not Mpreg, so I guess the only other option if I wanted them to truly be theirs would be a surrogate?

Naruto readjusted Himawari on his hip as he pushed the door open with his shoulder.

"Sorry we're late!" he called out. "Sasuke was busy abusing our son."

"We were training," Sasuke said, sighing. Sarada was holding onto his hand while Bolt trailed after them with his hands behind his head. There was a brightly colored band-aid on his forehead. "And he's the one who attacked me the second I got home."

"Aw man," Bolt complained as he spotted the tables spread along the dining room. "Even Obito and Kakashi beat us here?"

The rest of the party was already sitting around the tables.   
Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Kakashi were sitting the furthest away. Cards were sprawled along the table in front of them. A wicked grin was spread along Tsunade's face while Kushina's was tinted red with anger. Kakashi was leaning against his elbow, eyeing the cards in his hands wearily. Jiraiya was watching Tsunade's breasts as she leaned across to sweep up the poker chips.

Minato was sitting at another table with Rin and Obito. Obito was making sweeping hand gestures as he told a story about his last mission. Sakura and Sai were sitting next to them, Sakura examining a picture of Ino and Inojin that Sai was holding out.

"Yup," Minato declared, turning his attention to the new arrivals. "Sorry buddy, you'll have to skip beating your dad up next time."

Bolt let out a huff. "Lame."

"I know. It's your favorite pass time." As Bolt flopped into the seat next to his grandfather, Minato turned a friendly smile to Sarada, "Hey sweetheart. Your papa told me you learned a new jutsu. Why don't you come over here and show me?"

Sarada glanced up at Sasuke.

"Go on," he urged, nudging her gently with his thigh. "I'm not going out on another mission for a few weeks so we'll have plenty of time together." She watched him for a minute before making her way over to the former Hokage and her twin.

"You've got to stop going out so much," Naruto mused as he set Himawari on the ground. She bounded off immediately towards Kakashi. She'd always been positively enamored with her godfather.

Sasuke hummed, "At least she's not defacing my face."

"That's because you don't have a mountain with your face on it," Naruto quipped. "If you did, I imagine Bolt would be painting obscene words on you too."

They lapsed into silence for a minute before Sasuke said, at last, "I'll pull back from work as bit. You're almost always in the village to watch over them when they need you. I've been so busy on ANBU missions that I missed all of their first words and steps."

"I know." Naruto reached over and squeezed his hands. "It's okay though. They love you and you love them." He let go, gliding over to Sakura as the pinkette stood up to greet him. "Hey Sakura! Sai! Happy Teammates Day!"

The holiday was a manner of celebrating the bonds that formed within genin teams. There was an unshakable bond formed when you experienced all of yours firsts together that lingered even after the teams had split down their own paths.

He knew Itachi and Shisui had tea and cake at their third teammates favorite restaurant every year. Itachi had explained once, when Sasuke was younger, that it was their way of repaying him for all the things he'd endured as the only non-Uchiha on the team. His mother spent the day at the memorial, talking until her voice was hoarse. They hadn't been graced with the same long life as she had.

Sasuke lingered for a second, looking out at the group as Sakura chided Naruto for his usage of the informal name of the holiday. The whole scene filled him with some kind of peace and serenity.

There was a lot of things to be said for the fact that he was standing in front of four generations of teams and they'd only lost three. Orichimaru had been gone and Minato's teammates dead long before Team Kakashi had formed.

"You're cheating you old hag!"

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Kushina push herself to her feet. She was glaring across the table at Tsunade, her hair flaring around her in all directions. She looked ready to flip the table and all of it's contents over.

Tsunade's forehead twitched as she raised, "Who are you calling an old hag? You're not exactly young yourself, Grandma."

"Uh oh," Himawari muttered from her seat in Kakashi's lap.

"Uh oh is right," Kakashi agreed. He scooted their shared chair away from the table. "Why don't we get out of the danger zone."

"Are you kidding me? This whole fucking room is a danger zone," Jiraiya argued.

As the voices rose and Obito took Sarada from Minato, saying something about secret Uchiha techniques, so that the Yondaime could go try to calm down his wife, Sasuke joined his teammates.

"Hey," he greeted, nodding at them as he sat down next to Sai. "Ours the only kids again?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Mine's off with Lee. They are probaly running around the village under Gai's orders while Tenten laughs at them and Neji pretends not to know them."

"I think Ino would throw a fit if I even brought up the idea of bringing Inojin here instead of their Ino-Shika-Chou meeting," Sai declared.

Naruto chuckled, adding in, "I could see her busting down the door now. With Shikamaru always hiding out there, I've had to replace more then a few doors and walls in Hokage tower because of her and Temari."

The conversation continued without interruption, even when there was a series of explosions from the side of the room where Kushina and Tsunade were fighting.

It wouldn't have been any sort of reunion if someone didn't get in a fight.

Their family wasn't a peaceful one and Sasuke had long come to accept that. It was even a little endearing some days. 

 


End file.
